The investigators will use deconvolution of the secretory impulse to evaluate the pulsatile secretion of LH, FSH and PRL during the normal menstrual cycle. The objective of this study was to evaluate the pulsatile secretion of LH and FSH during several phases of the menstrual cycle in normal women. Intensive sampling for the gonadotropins together with deconvolution analysis to identify and characterize pulses was used. This study has recently been completed and published (J Clin Endocrinol Metab 81:3208-3214, 1996). COMPUTER ONLY.